Graphical user interfaces are familiar especially in the case of computers and operator-control systems of electronic equipment, where they allow the user to interact with the machine via graphical symbols, also denoted as objects. These objects may be controlled in various manners. For instance, they may be selected or shifted with the aid of a mouse, via a touch-sensitive display area or by way of gestures which are detected in front of or on the display area and converted into control signals.
In order to provide a user with as simple and intuitive a user interface as possible, various methods have been developed which are geared to the specific ergonomic and/or situation-dependent requirements. In designing an operator-control system customized in this manner, both the motor capabilities and the visual perception of the user for specific operator-control situations are taken into account.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0120571 describes a method for displaying digital objects with the aid of virtual stacking in order to attain a perspective or stereoscopic impression. In that case, the stacking and overlapping rules are alterable by the user depending on his/her desires and requirements. In particular, icons or thumbnails, but also other digital objects such as texts are able to be displayed using the method.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,874 describes a method for displaying electronic documents on a computer-controllable display area, the documents displayed being shown along a path in a perspective, three-dimensional stacking. The path may assume any one-dimensional form as desired, e.g., a straight line or a screw.
In a motor vehicle, there are various areas of information and communication to which indicating instruments are assigned. They are used to provide information to the driver and passengers. Moreover, they are able to assist the driver in navigation or communication with the outside world. In particular, the display is able to visually represent vehicle data related to traffic or operation. Typically, what is termed an instrument cluster is disposed in the vicinity of the primary field of view of the driver. Usually it is located in the cockpit behind the steering wheel and is visible through an opening in the steering wheel. It is used especially to display the speed, the fuel-tank level, the radiator temperature and other motor-vehicle information related to operation. In addition, radio and audio functions may be displayed. Finally, menus for telephone, navigation, telematic services and multimedia applications may be displayed. Liquid-crystal displays in various forms are usually used as display.
Meanwhile, because of the increase in electronic devices in vehicles, there has also been a move to equip vehicles with an operator-control system that has a graphical user-interface device to permit control of the various vehicle devices indicated above, with the aid of a few operating elements. In particular, it is desirable to display the information such that the driver is able to absorb it quickly and intuitively, so that apprehension of the displayed information does not cause the driver to be distracted while driving. Furthermore, the control should be able to be carried out so intuitively, easily and quickly that the driver is able to operate the vehicle devices, whose information is shown by the display device, even while driving. The display of information and the operator control associated with a display of information in the motor vehicle thus contribute to safety when driving the vehicle.
German Patent Document No. 10 2007 039 442 describes a method for displaying information in a vehicle, in which objects are shown disposed on a virtual ring, represented in perspective. In response to an operator-control action, the graphics data are altered such that the objects on the virtual ring rotate like a carousel. In particular, the virtual ring is displayed three-dimensionally in perspective, in an inclined view from above, so that not only the objects on the front portion of the virtual ring are visible, but also objects on the back side of the virtual ring.